The Fresh Start
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Sequel to The Cullen's LoveFest Holiday Break. SUMMARY: After bella's transformation, the cullens make plans to move yet again. Where will they move to?Who or what will they encounter? There will be no more chapters, but you are still welcome to read it!
1. New Beginnings

Here is my new story, i deleted my story "Twilight:My Version" because it was getting me confused and bored. But i hope that this story is better than all my stories except for "The Cullen's Lovefest Holiday", since that is the longest one i have written so far on , i will try to edit my stories from now on better than i have in the past, for example the spelling errors and such. I know u guys/girls don't like that.

I hope i get reviews, but i can try to survive writing without them. I can only count on my writing technique, i guess. And my music, i would die if i didn't have it.

I will try to write at least 20 chapters, which will take alot of time, which ultimately means that i will try to write long pages also, like before take alot of time. :)

And well here is my story enjoy....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV-

After i was changed, i knew that it would mean that the cullens had to move again. And i knew that i needed to go with them, for one i loved edward and he loved me, and we could never be apart. And for second, i knew since i was a newborn vampire, i couldn't be alone, cause i knew i wouldn't handle being without a family like the cullens, even though i knew i was gonna miss all my human friends and family.

Rosalie's POV-

As i began packing for the new town, making sure i packed all my clothes, makeup, hair products, shoes, and other precious accessories and trinkets, that i thought i would need and then i heard bella call me to her room to help her with her packing, i thought i was funny that even as a vampire, she was still now cordinated at all, i told her that i would be there asap, when i was done packing myself, i think alice would be more help, but i also am good with style.

About 3 minutes later, i began to think about what this week was gonna entail...

It all happened like it always does, We move to a new town everytime, we do something that is drastic or very eventful, and serious that we can't deal with by staying in the town that it happened in. And by the event, it's bella's new life. As one of us, a vampire. And i hope she can handle it. I doubted her becoming one of us because she was a human, and i was kinda envious of her humanity, and shocked and also kinda irritated that she was soo willing to just throw it away like she wanted too, and it was all for edward. I got why she chose him, love is a thing that most take for granted, and even though it didn't work between me and edward, i got emmett instead, and he is one of the greatest men i have ever loved.

The worst would be have been Royce, if he had lived, and not had died by my own hands. And i have never regretted that. I was 18 when i killed him. And i think no one knows that i did so.

Edward's PoV-

Bella was changed, but was still the same. She was still my sweetheart, My Soulmate, and My Eternal Wife for all time. I was sooo happy that she was so content being around the family, and was comfortable moving along with the rest of us.

Alice was just that more glad that bella chose to move with us (than even me probably), even though i doubted it, but it was probably a equal amount of happiness. Rosalie was nicer to bella even though i thought she hated her, but she had a new-found respect for bella, it seeme to me. It was great, it seemed that everything was going to plan. I packed in the morning so i was all set on that front. So i headed across the upstairs floor, and headed downstairs to play some notes, maybe create a new song that would capture bella or esme's interest or heart's.

Then, i heard bella call rosalie to her room. Probably to help her with her own packing. Everyone else had their packing done, except for the furniture. We would probably need some to get a u-haul or truck to pick it up and drop it off at wherever we chose to land, which hasn't been planned yet. Which was kinda stupid, cause we were packing before the destination was even picked out.

And it turns out that we were gonna be here for a few more days, carlisle was getting everything situated like our licenses and birth certificates, well our fake ones, really. We had to stay on top of that stuff, cause if the humans ever found out about us, we could get in trouble with the volturi, and trust me, (ever since the incident with me and the possible exposure) you would never want to make the volturi clan upset or mad about anything. And since we were moving, i kinda wish it was alaska again. We could go out in the daylight whenever we wanted (Like that small town in 30 days of night, even though it is way too small, and well rosalie wouldn't like it cause of that anyway), and it was the right tempature and right amount of animals even.

3 days later....

We got the U-Haul scheduled to follow us to our new home, and place to live, until we decide to move again. We all decided that a state/country that we have never been to would be actually better than one we have been to before, which ruled out alaska, and Europe (Italy). We all picked one that was either gonna be further up north, somewherelace far in the east, or some place south-ward.

It was a difficult decision between Canada's Yukon Territories/Territory, Asia/China, South America, or Russia....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what u like, think, wanna see, where u want them to live, etc.


	2. Complications and Wants

I am writing the second chapter ahead of time, because i think that this story will be popular, but that depends on how many reviews i get or if i make it a good story. I am here drinking a arizona tea drink, so i am energized too. I hope u enjoy this story. I am listening to my playlist. Kate Voegele is awesome. Where the Sidewalk cracks is very good. I recommend it.

The character's may be different from the SM novels, will like different things, be way different, so u are warned. And bella doesn't have the resistance to the scent of humans in my story. She may have the shield, it may be revealed later.

And, in this chapter, there are factual poeple and places. Topic, also, that i thought would make the story really intelligent or something, it's all real things/poeple, so don't think i'm lying or anything. I just feel like researching russia and the other places that the cullens could go to. I can't decide where yet. But there might be lemons in this chapter, so keep ur eyes peeled. And the story is starting with B's POV, but may change.

Bye and until next time, Thanks for reading.

And leave some reviews so i can finally get some ideas on where they should go.

-------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV-

After rosalie helped me finishing packing my suitcases, which were filled with the many fashions given to me by alice, some even from rosalie, i began to think about where we were gonna go, i had no problem with what was chosen but the problem was that we still haven't decided on where to go yet. But all of us like somewhere different for many reasons than the next.

We had many reasons for choosing different places and here are the reasons...

Alice likes Russia because she once found out that the russian composer Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky was the person who created the music/dance for Swan Lake and The Nutcracker. And with her constant fluttering dancing and graceful-ness, she might decide to become a ballet dancer. She was always into the arts and like Carlisle, in other ways too. She never took anything for granted or treated someone differently, unless she foresaw that they were bad, or evil. Like the nomads were. I am glad James, Victoria, and Laurent are dead. But sad, because it wasn't by my own hand.

Rosalie likes Canada because of the huge numbers of animals we could hunt, and she also knew emmett enjoyed that fact, and so did i, and the rest of the family as well. And he proved his point whenever we discussed on where we were gonna go. He could even be a hockey player up there. No sun, in a building. And he was big enough to play the sport. He could go pro, but maybe the exposure could lead to problems.

Jasper likes Canada but he has decided wherever alice wants to go, because he doesn't really care, and he only wants to please her and treat her like the pixie princess that she is, and she is a princess, but really nice and perky, all the time, it gets overbearing sometimes...But she was my sister, and what a great one at that. Rosalie too.

Edward also wanted to do it like jasper's decision and go with wherever i wanted to go, but privately i didn't have a clue in my immortal head. I thought it should be up to the cullens but i was also happy that i had a vote in that matter. I wanted to go to China actually, learn the language, the culture, etc.

Esme and Carlisle wanted to go to russia and experience new things. He was interested in exploring art and the culture like alice also did. He wanted to read ancient poetry, maybe even pass something on to edward, if he thought that he would enjoy it. Esme wanted to learn the language and wanted to learn about the charities there, she was always passionate and motherly, she could probably be a nun, if she wasn't a creature of the night, which god-fearing people were tought to fear, (i also once thought about the cullen's religion, if they even had one, they could have none, or even several, since they have had years to learn one.)

Carlisle was like my second father, and his still-current home was also like my second home, but more like a permanent home, since i could never really go back to the life i once lived when i was human.

Esme was also like my second mother. I loved her like one. She was nothing like my real one though, and Renee would probably throw a fit, if she knew i was dead. No longer alive, technically. But it didn't matter since niether her nor charlie knew about my current disability, but it was more of a ability.

I had new abilites. Super-hearing. Super-Fast Running. Possibly Tracking. And that was only the basic vampire abilities, and i wondered sometimes if i would ever get a special gift like my love's mindreading power, or Alice's psychic/clairvoyance, that would be awesome to develop, but carlisle once told me that if i did have a gift, alice would probably see it, and tell me right away. She was so helpful that way.

She was one of the most treasured of all of us to the volturi, even though she said no to joining them, they probably still wanted her. Probably just for her gift. Selfish bastards, except for Jane. She was a little bitch. When i tried to stop her from hurting edward when we were in italy a few years ago, alice held me back, i could've stopped her probably, but i was human at the time, which could've just resulted in me getting killed or injured beyond repair. Yeah, i was wrong to think i could take a vampire, haha.

But trust me, i'll be paying her a visit sometime soon....

---------------------------5 Hours later-  
Emmett's POV-

Esme was in the kitchen, but that was a useless endeavor since we didn't eat human food. We all once tried it once, but it just made us sick. It's what we call Vampire Food-Poisoning. Probably the only things we can stand are gum, water, and mints. Mints were actually great for covering the scent of blood in our mouths, if the other vampire closest to us, didn't like the stench, or type. And it was kinda a irritation if that vampire was us too.

Rosalie and Alice were making over Bella for the hundredth time, i didn't know how she could keep saying yes. It must be torture, but maybe the outcome was better than the pain, and the time spent. She was very beautiful when she was done getting dolled up by them, Radiant even. She was still the same bella from when she was human and now a newborn, and still as clumsy as ever.

She still tripped, but had a more graceful walk and run, whenever she hunted. We hunted together sometimes. But she was no match for my tastebuds. We had no interest in the same type of animal. I was a big person on Grizzly Bears, and Elk, (Which was a reason i wanted to go to canada), and Bells liked deer and the occasional cougar, like edward.

He liked cougars to no end...We had many differences, eddie and i, music, women, and food. 


	3. Shopping and Suitcases

I am here with the third chapter, yet no reviews have come my way. :( I hope to see some soon. I'm watching some tv right now. Cool episode. Bored. And anyways, please review.

Bye everyone.

___________________________________________________

Alice's POV-

I knew that what i packed would have to be casual, quite normal-looking for the area, and the appropriate climate. we were well-off on the money side to afford just about anything but we still needed to blend in. So i decided to do some shopping before we went to wherever we chose to go to.

We shopped often, usually if one of us got faulty on the feeding ritual, and messed up, and got messy with the blood. Bella was the most unintentionally careless about making a clean killing.

I usually went shopping with Esme or Bella, even Rosalie sometimes. We often ordered from magazines or online, since stores in small towns closed fairly early, which meant that the sun was still out. Rosalie liked blazers and gray skinny jeans. High Heels, and Pendants, were also her thing.

The crest that all of us wore was on her pendant, that she always wore. She told me that she was gonna try some new things. More colors, like green, purple, tan, white, and peach. which i thought was great because she should change it up. I should too. Even Bella agreed that would work for her too. Esme wanted to stay classic.

And that was on us girls.

Carlisle was strict on his wardrobe. He wanted his doctor clothes to remain in it. His scarves, coats, and dress shirts.

Jasper likes his sweaters, and long jackets. His cowboy boots were a constant fashion staple for himself.

Emmett liked his track suits, white ones especially. He also liked regular sneakers, collared shirts, and button-down cotton shirts.

And finally Edward's style was alot like all the men in the family. Carlisle's classic-ness, Jasper's Mysteriousness, and Emmett's Casual-ness. He liked button-down business shirts, Some jeans, and dress shoes, even sneakers sometimes. And his traditional peacoat.

__________________________________________________

Jasper's POV-

I've always been conformative with what i wear since i was once a soldier in a war. I wear the same thing basically. My closet is mostly sweaters, black/blue/gray pants/jeans, and my coats, they were like Edward's but longer and more thicker.

We all got some plans for leaving. We were going on a Private plane. We chose that we could leave as couples or each of us seperately, or just as a big family in one vehicle. I think it would be better as one family, one big trip, and we could see everything as one thing. Enjoy everything together. But i would go with whatever alice wanted. I always wanted to satify her every wish and desire.

And Even though i was apart of this family, and as one of the most knowlegable members, i always thought that they didn't like me as much.

__________________________________________________

Rosalie's POV-

As i took my suitcase downstairs, i thought more about our future living situation. I wanted to go along of course, and the family convinced me that it was just the normal reflex for our safety as a different species. We should do this, but almost every place we have stayed in, i have always had a soft spot for them. Every area, was special in a way.

__________________________________________________

Esme's POV-

Alice, Bella, and myself went to a local store to get some more clothes for the new location that we were gonna live in, even though we didn't know where we were going. I knew carlisle would eventually get everyone's opinions, and would get a single good area vote and then we would move to that place.

I hope it's made soon.

TBC.....

Plz Review, Give me Some ideas, or the story will be less then 10 chapters, or shorter.

_  
Author's note...

My inspiration for Rosalie's new style/Wardrobe (which is very different from what she wears in the movie Twilight and in the books) is - .com/rosalie_style/set?id=9424819 


	4. Action Movies, Cellphones & Old Poetry

Ok, it's been like 6 days since the last entry, yet no reviews at all. This is gonna take me a long time. I am inspired when i get reviews and positive feedback. I really, really, really hope i get some soon.

Plus, the reason that i may be a while updating is because i am working on like two other stories right now.

In this chapter, the story follows the characters really closely, really in depth pov's. I also did internet research for some topics in this chapter, like the past ones too. There is a Giant lemon near the end also.

I'm enjoying summer break, though i have nothing to do. Just relaxing, chilling in my room. I need to get out.

And i need a bike. haha.

oh, and enjoy the story. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV-

We have chosen to split up. Each couple will take a different country, but will remain intact with the family, through face-2-face contact, email, telephone, fax, or even texting. Vampires really love it. But sometimes if we are stressed or angry while doing it, we can sometimes wreck the phone.

Most of the family have at least one. Yeah, some of them like Carlisle have two, or more. He has two for his jobs, like the hospital (which he would eventually have to retire from since we were moving), his job phone is the HTC Magic, and his phone for personal use, which is basically for us and the other vampires he knows, like the volturi, is the LG Arena KM900,and besides me and Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett have cellphones. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme have no phone.

Alice has the Samsung Behold because she likes the Gps feature, which will help her travel to her chosen country, which is probably gonna be Romania, or Russia.

Emmett has the Motorola Aura. He likes the Stainless steel structure.

I used a basic razor when i start dating Bella, but recently upgraded to a

I wasn't a real fan of modern technology even though it's pretty useful and quicker than usual stuff. I like odd cellphones, i even have a ipod. I know i am a weird vampire. But no matter what i do or use in this world, or time, it still means that i am almost 200 years old. Anyways, i'm getting way off track.

We planned yesterday night that we should have a movie night or something, maybe a party even...

Emmett's POV-

Yesterday, when i heard that we were probably gonna celebrate some way, and i knew i had to try to weasle in one of the newest adventure movies ever made: Terminator Salvation.

...about 2 hours later...

I won in getting them to watch it. It is a awesome action flick, which means the girls might flinch, but that might lead to cuddling and well *other things*.

Me and Rose haven't fucked in such a long time. Not for a few weeks now, we have done oral, but that's it, plus kissing, touching, and other stuff. Many things can be discover sexually, when u live forever, and can never sleep too. She isn't that adventurous unless she is scared, thrilled, or excited. She rarely did anything like roleplaying or using toys and such. I even wanted to change positions even, like The Lotus position and The Arch.

I have always wanted to try alot with her, since she was my lifetime mate. I wanted to explore other sexual fantasies of urs.

...5 hours later...

Alice's POV-

We started settling down in the livingroom. Emmett popped in the movie. We put pillows on the floor, for us girls, and the boys sat on the floor with us.

Jasper and I were sitting on another couch, watching the flick, like a regular couple.

Rosalie laid down though, but often changed positions from laying on the floor to sitting in front of Emmett's, sorta nestling into his chest with her back. He put his arms around her alot also.

Carlisle and Esme were casual with their hands on top of each other's hand. Sometimes they glanced at each other, sometimes they left the room and walked around the house to the kitchen and balcony.

Edward and Bella chose to go upstairs after the first 15 minutes.

I think they had other plans....

Bella's POV-

We weren't really feeling the movie. Too much blasting and Robots, to boot, so me and Edward headed upstairs. We read some ancient poetry from Leo Tolstoy, Jane Austen, Emily Dickinson, and Edgar Allen Poe that Carlisle and Esme have even collected over the last few hundred years. Some of our favorite poems were the same.

I personally liked by Deeper by Quentin Huff which was also a favorite of Edward's. It was a poem of simple love. Reminded of the love that Edward and i shared, kinda. Our love was simple, we didn't press buttons. We just flew with whatever came towards as a problem, and unless it was really bad, we would then discuss it, and figure it out.

My tastes in poetry have changed from when i was just beginning to date Edward to know that i was gonna be his mate for all time. Our love was like Romeo and Juliet's but this decade.

We began to get tired, even though we didn't need to. But i guess the tiredness was really boredom. So i improvised and told edward to sit on the edge of his king-size bed and close his eyes.

I turned on some easy music to dance, even though i wasn't gonna, i started to strip and right that second, i walked over to him, just in my black lacey bra and boy-shorts, and slowly whispered for him to open them. He did so, and i sat on his legs.  
One leg on each side of his. Spread-eagle basically. I began to unbutton his shirt, but he got alittle eager himself and tried to take off my bra, but i stopped him and told him...

"Let me take care of it, since it is my idea, let me follow it through, and i promise u won't ever regret this." He smirked,  
and quickly said back...

"Okay, I'll behave." I smirked just like he had not a second before.

"Good Boy."

I moved a little more into his groin. He groaned in pleasure. He rubbed my breasts, and nipples. I attacked his mouth with mine. He returned the lust with his aggressive tongue. He then forcefully pulled off my bra and undid his belt, took it off and pulled me up into his arms, and turned us around and dumped me down so he was now in the commanding position on top of me.

He pulled off his undershirt, which was a gray t-shirt. He then slid off his pants, and that was it. He was Commando. No underwear, it was suprizingly erotic. I moved back onto the best, like a foot, i thought that was appropriate, but he just gave a growl. It was hot. He crawled onto the bed on his knees. He pulled me back to him, only to roughly pull off my panties , and pull me farther into him. I stopped fighting the pull, and allowed him to drag me onto his legs, and his cock.

I felt it growing, I went down on it, I screamed at that instant. It was soo great, I was at a new high wave of pleasure. He and i meshed together to keep up the pace. I slammed down, and He came up. It was almost time for the end, but it was demolished by Emmett's entry. He came up to see what the noise was about. But of course he knew, he had to. I tried to cover up with the blanket, but it was no use, cause it was tucked into the bottom of the first mattress.

"Get out Emmett", yelled Edward. But he just kept staring at us.

"Emmettttt!!!", i tried to do the same as Edward, But Rosalie heard that yelling that me and Edward did, and grabbed and pulled Emmett from the room.

But on the way out, he just kept staring at us, in our love embrace.

TBC....

-  
A/N:

I think this is the longest chapter/page i have ever written.

I thought that the poem "My Love Reveals Objects" by Isabel Fraire is kinda like the story of edward and his world. The verse "worlds where music is the world" can mean Edward's big music obsession, The verse "worlds where houses with open eyes contemplate the dawn" can mean when vampires are afraid to get caught in their *Sparkling* effects while the sun is out, so they keep that in mind or that the cullen's house has that protective window stuff so they can't be seen *Sparkling*, and finally the verse "my love invents worlds where jeweled glittering serpents live" can mean the cullen's and their home. Even though they aren't serpents, haha.

And the sex scene from this story, was inspired but the sex scene in the trueblood season 2 premiere episode 1, it was soo good, all credit to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. 


	5. Sneak Peek of Chapter 5

I am bored, so i wrote this, i know i have updated, but i have only gotten one review, please review more. byesss

this is a sneak at chapter 5...

---------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV-

"Well that definetly ruined the mood", i silently said under my breath. He looked down.

"Yeah, well maybe when we move, to wherever we choose to go to, we can have all the alone time that we could ever have." He smiled, after he said that.

I knew it would be better when we had our own place, no more peeping emmett, or distractions, but i would miss the family, but we all agreed once and a while we would visit and see each other for maybe a full week, and i liked that idea.

We cuddled for a few minutes, got dressed in new clothes, i picked out a simple tank top, and loose sweatpants, that alice picked out, and she only did because i told her sweatpants were a good fashion pick to me, and that they were the best style to her. She is a fashion guru/stylist, and she isn't like the rest. She can keep doing it forever, since she can never die,  
well she could but not too easily.

Edward picked out some new boxers, some jeans, and a button up shirt over a white tanktop. We kissed leaving the room, and held hands on the way down the stairs.

We looked around, and found a note on the table near the front door. It read...

Hey guys, it's all of us writing this. We are out hunting, we will be back later on.  
Sorry about emmett, he needed something more, i don't know what, but he needed to hunt i guess.  
Just chill at the house, until one of us gets back.

Bye.

Wait til one of us gets back?/

What is that supposed to mean...? 


End file.
